


Sexlexia

by autisticrick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: (i don't care if that isn't a tag i will MAKE IT a tag), Age Difference, Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Caught having Sex, College Student Peter Parker, Consent Issues, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time Topping, Futurama References, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, No Refractory Period, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter is absolutely shameless about what he wants, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Starker Kink Exchange 2020, Switching, Vers Bottom Tony Stark, only in that tony wasn't expecting it, peter parker is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticrick/pseuds/autisticrick
Summary: Peter has a super human libido and an almost non-existent refractory period. Tony tries to oblige but...he can only only do so much.(written for the Starker Kink Exchange 2020)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 257





	Sexlexia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMadStarker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMadStarker/gifts).



> I wrote this for Mads as part of the Starker Kink Exchange on Tumblr. Of course, my Tumblr account was "terminated" at 9:14 AM this morning. Hopefully I can get it back, but for now, please enjoy this filthy offering! Thanks very much to [iloveyou3thousand](https://iloveyou3thousand.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing just before I got banned.

In all his years, Tony never thought he'd be trying to get _away_ from sex. But after a month of 24/7 sex, his dick (which Peter would affectionately refer to as _‘the thiccest boi’_ —whatever that meant) felt like it was going to fall off.

There were scattered bruises gathered along his sides and across his stomach, where Peter's formidable super strength has been making itself known. Not that Tony didn't like them, quite the opposite. He actually enjoyed Peter's roughness, even when it was unintentional. Far be it from him to tell his new, young, _extremely_ virile boyfriend to hold back during sex.

But that was just the thing: Peter turned out to be fucking _insatiable_ when it came to fucking. Even with all of Tony’s sexual experience, his own _unpowered_ body had its limits.

They had first gotten together shortly after Peter’s graduation from MIT. A hurried make out session resolving years of the unspoken sexual tension quickly evolved in a passionate lovemaking—at the very apartment Tony had bought for his former protege.

While kissing more languidly in the after-glow, Peter had made a coy remark that he hoped Tony could “keep up with him.”

"Look at who you're talking to, kid!" Tony scoffed, feeling quite indignant at the implication. "I didn't get my reputation for _nothing_."

"But have you ever had sex with someone who has super human healing?" Peter giggled, as he snuggled in close. "I'm already good to go again, sir."

Tony didn't believe him until the kid pulled his hand down to what he had previously _thought_ was a slightly loose, well-fucked asshole.

He tried fingering him and his breath stopped short in awe: Peter was just as tight as he was about 40 minutes ago.

"That's…" Tony's train of thought was cut off as Peter whimpered. "Am I going to need to open you up again?" He asked, but his tone was reverent. " _Fuck_ , I just thought you were a virgin."

"Nuh-uh, not even close," Peter whined as Tony started fingering him in earnest. "But it always feels like my first time— _oh fuck_!"

When he jabbed at the boy's prostate, Peter's whole body spasmed in response to Tony's ministrations.

"C'mon, Tony," Peter moaned beautifully as he grinded his ass onto his former mentor's digits. "Just stick it in again!"

And so Tony came three and a half more times that night (there was a blowjob somewhere in there after they took a break to clean up; _Peter_ came so many times his whole body was _covered_ in his own seed) before calling it quits.

Peter, however, seemed to have different ideas.

"I _really_ think that was the last one, sweetheart," Tony panted out, with the boy still desperately riding his softening cock. The older man whimpered at how oversensitive he was, _praying_ for it to slip out.

"The spirit is willing...but the flesh is spongy and bruised!"

Peter just gave him a weird look and it suddenly dawned on Tony that it was entirely possible the kid didn't understand the half-hearted attempt at a Phil Hartman-esque voice.

"God, you really are young," Tony groaned. Peter went up just a little too high and his cock finally, _mercifully_ , slipped out of that still-tight hole. "I guess _the thick one_ has finally tapped out."

It was Peter's turn to groan. "And _you're_ really old!" He whined. "C'mon, stuff my hole up again." Tony was so taken aback by Peter's crassness that he hadn’t noticed the boy reaching for his cock—until a hand was gripping his flaccid, though still fairly sizable, shaft.

"Peter, _please_ ," Tony whimpered once again as Peter tried to stick his cock back in. Even if he could have mustered the strength to stop him, the older man knew Peter would be able to overpower Tony if he really wanted. "We can fuck some more tomorrow, but I _physically_ can't get hard for the rest of night."

Peter eventually relented and moved off of Tony's body—but not without getting pouty. "Fine, but you better be ready to go in the morning."

Tony shook his head. He was only half awake listening to Peter get himself off for what felt like the millionth time that night; but obviously didn’t object when he snuggled into his side.

The next morning, Tony had woken up thinking he was in the middle of a _very_ lucid wet dream. Whoever was busy sucking his cock had a mouth like a vacuum and he couldn't help but buck his hips upwards into that beautifully tight heat.

His eyes slowly cracked open and saw it was _Peter_ down there. Peter Parker, his former mentee, was sucking down his cock like he needed it to breathe.

" _Baby_ ," Tony groaned, voice hoarse from sleep. Peter glanced up briefly, smiling around the shaft, before he went right back to work. Tony threw a hand over his eyes and moaned.

The previous night's events were starting to come back to him, and he was a little surprised his dick hadn't fallen off during the night.

"Never been much of a morning person," Tony said cheekily, as he tried to pull himself upright so he could enjoy his morning blowjob properly. But Peter had his hands clamped on the older man's hips like a vice, holding him down. Tony gulped. He could already feel the bruises forming down there—and was _not_ afraid to admit that it made his cock twitch.

Peter pulled his mouth off with a lewd _pop_. "You were trying to move away earlier, and I wasn't sure when you'd finally wake up," he said as if he'd read Tony's mind. And got right back to sucking.

It took a couple minutes for Tony to actually process those words, what with Peter trying to suck out his life force through his lover's cock. But his eyes went wide once he realized what the kid was implying. Exactly _how many_ times had he already come in Peter's mouth?!

"Peter!" Tony tried to sound stern but it came out as a whine once he felt his cock hit the back of Peter's throat. He barely managed to get his elbows under him. "You can't just—oh fuck _, baby!_ "

Maybe mid-blowjob wasn't the best time to discuss issues of consent.

Unfortunately, he never got an opportunity to bring it up again that day. Desperate to make up for lost time, Peter spent the _entire day_ fucking himself on Tony's cock. They barely stopped to order takeout for lunch.

Not that Tony wasn't an active participant, of course. It was just that _decades_ of building up sexual stamina meant _nothing_ compared to Peter's super human libido—it felt like Peter was fucking _him_.

"Fuck, you wanna just be on top, Pete?" Tony panted out. He'd eventually managed to convince Peter to space out their fucking so he could last a little longer. Still, Tony hadn't come _seven times_ in one day since he was a freshman. "I can barely feel my own dick anymore." Peter blinked and cocked his head.

"I've never...no one's ever let me try," he said, only slightly out of breath. Tony didn’t even have the energy to be angry with Peter's previous partners. "Are you sure?"

"If it means I can get you off without doing any work, then _yes_ ," Tony grumbled as he rolled over and stuck his ass up in the air. Peter made an adorable noise somewhere between a squeak and a moan.

Such a sexy little sound that would have normally had Tony hard again instantly.

"Okay," Peter breathed out. Tony could feel the boy's fingers skimming along the round globes of his cheeks. He made another breathy noise as the older man pushed his ass up encouragingly.

Despite his exhaustion, Tony shot him a sultry, smoldering look over his shoulder. "C'mon, I can take it." He jerked his head over in the direction of the lube that hadn't been touched since the night before. Peter scrambled across the sheets to go get it.

Tony had forgotten how nice it was to let someone else take charge in bed, humming contentedly as Peter fingered him open. The kid's dick was fairly average, at least compared to Tony's. So when he finally entered him the stretch wasn't all that bad.

"Oh, _Tony_ ," Peter moaned as he started to move right away. The boy's fingers dug into his hips and Tony found he _definitely_ didn't mind the pain. "Feels so good…"

"Yeah?" Tony was about to give another coy remark when Peter lays himself across his back and started jackhammering into his hole. "Pete—fuck, _wait_."

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Peter started pistoning in and out of him like a fucking machine. There wasn't much Tony could do beside listen to the filthy sound of skin against skin and the increasingly strained squeaking of the bed frame. Peter was an _animal_.

It was a good thing Tony had opted to buy Peter's Cambridge apartment instead of renting (dorming was always out of the question since the kid was determined to keep up his Avenger duties). He felt positive the bed would be broken by the time they were done.

"P-ee-eee-eet—" Tony tried, but found the sound of his voice bounced with every rapid thrust of Peter's hips.

Tony felt so...used.

Even more than before, because at least he had a modicum of control when it was _his_ dick ramming into _Peter's_ hole. But there was also something pleasurable about lying there and getting fucked. Relaxing, almost.

It was another solid 20 minutes of that before the boy _finally_ pulled out.

"I take it you came more than once?" Tony asked as Peter slumped over his back.

"Yeah, like maybe," Peter actually sounded out of breath, which had Tony sighing internally: _thank god_ , "ten or twelve times? Although the last couple were dry so—"

"This is how I'm going to die, isn't it?" He groaned into a pillow. _But what a way to go_ , his mind added wearily.

Over the next few weeks, Peter's sexual appetite had not diminished. It wasn't as if Tony didn't have a high-level job lined up for him at Stark Industries, but he couldn't even escape sex when they were _working_.

A typical lab session involved 1 hour of work, 1 hour of sex, 2 more hours of work, and then another 'sex break' that seemed to last the rest of the day. Of course, that didn't even include the morning blowjobs—he never actually got around to have that discussion about consent.

It seemed the only way to tire Peter out was to convince him to fuck Tony instead. _That_ was certainly its own ordeal, and Tony had to replace the bed _twice_ by week 2.

That was why they started fucking in the lab more frequently, as well. Falling asleep before your sex-crazed boyfriend came in your ass was enough of a blow to Tony’s ego—waking up with back pain because he couldn’t deal with an unsupported mattress at his age was just _humiliating_.

By week 3, Peter stopped caring if Pepper or Rhodey or even, god forbid, _Steve_ walked in on them.

"Pete, c'mon," Tony pleaded as his boyfriend had him pinned to the floor. Not on purpose, of course; but Peter was riding him so hard it felt like he was being crushed under the force of it.

"The walls are glass and Pepper w—"

" _Tony!_ " The woman in question practically screeched before she could open the doors of the lab. She shielded her eyes as Peter covered his top half with his arms, blushing.

Although a chiseled naked torso was likely the _least_ offensive thing about this particular display.

Pepper kept her eyes covered as she dropped off the papers he needed to sign. "This is so _gross_ , even for you." She kicked a pointy heel against the side of his head before turning back.

Tony winced at the pain, seeing as it was reprimanding and totally nonsexual. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault he's like this!" He called after her. But Pepper was already out of the lab and getting as far away from them as possible.

Peter, seemingly unperturbed, went right back to grinding on him like his favorite dildo. But _fuck_ , if Tony didn't still enjoy it.

By week 4, Tony wasn't enjoying it anymore.

Getting in the shower had been a rare moment of respite. He managed to sneak away from Peter after the kid _finally_ conked out after another marathon sex session.

He couldn't help the long sigh of relief he let out as the warm spray hit his front and dripped down his chest and onto his crotch. Every muscle in his body ached.

Tony had worked on projects for 3 days straight on nothing but coffee and a couple protein bars—yet he had never felt this _exhausted_ and _bone tired_ in all his life.

"It really _is_ death by snu snu," he sighed to himself. Perhaps it was karma for all those years of fucking pretty young things and tossing them away like trash. Maybe he was discovering that what he thought was heaven was actually hell all along—another pop culture reference Peter was likely to miss.

Once Tony was done showering, he dried off and headed out of their en suite bathroom. But he regretted not putting on a robe once he saw Peter was _awake_.

He gave Tony a sultry look that he knew meant the kid was raring to go again. "Peter…" he started slowly, holding up his hands to stop Peter from getting off the bed. "No more, please. I can't—fuck," Tony sighed. It was high time he admitted defeat. "I'm just an old man and I really _can't_ keep up with you."

But instead of another flirty retort, Peter's gaze softened and he patted the empty spot next to him. Tony hesitated, narrowing his eyes.

"I promise I won't jump your bones again if you really don't want me to," Peter insisted. And for the first time since they first fucked, the kid blushed, looking away shyly. "I know I've... _kind of_ been taking advantage of you. Sorry."

Tony smiled at the admission before he went over to tuck himself back in next to his boyfriend. "I probably deserved it, though," he said, kissing the top of Peter's curls. "God's way of punishing me for my playboy years."

"What, is Rod Serling gonna come out?" Peter snorted. " _You are now exiting...the Twi_ —"

"Oh, so _that_ one you get!" Tony huffed, rolling his eyes histrionically and crossing his arms. "You've seen an old ass show from the 50s but not _Futurama_?"

"They do a New Year's marathon every year," Peter giggled, kissing Tony on the cheek while the older man pouted. But he couldn't stay too angry at someone so sweet. "I still shouldn't have pushed you for sex so much."

“Well, I wasn’t exactly firm in telling you to stop,” Tony chuckled. He laid back against the pillows, making himself comfortable. “I think I just didn’t want to hear that ‘ _I told you so_ ’ coming from innocent little Peter Parker.” Peter rolled his eyes as he laid back next him. Tony couldn’t help but grin. What a fool he'd been.

“Looks can be deceiving, I think you know that," Peter drawled.

“In all seriousness,” Tony reached out a hand to card through Peter’s hair, “Consent does work both ways.” He pressed a kiss to Peter’s forehead, and the boy smiled back. “Maybe just _ask_ next time.”

“ _Every_ time?” Peter raised a brow. He did have a point. It was rare Tony would actually say ‘no’ to Peter, and that wasn’t just the competitive side talking. He was still tired—the actual consent talk would still have to wait for yet another time.

“How about...if I can’t actually give you an answer, then the answer is _no_ ,” Tony said, giving Peter one last peck on the check. “Seems fair?” Peter nodded, kissing him back.

“I think I can live with that.”


End file.
